LOVE LOVE LOVE
by park song aii
Summary: kyuhyun yang menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Sungmin akankah berakhir dengan bahagia? Sungmin yang merasa dirinya tak pantas bersama Kyuhyun. PUTUS atau DILANJUTKAN ? pilihan mana yang akan Sungmin pilih. BoyxBoy. Please review. Rating T (tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)


**Love, LOVE, LOVE.**

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others.**

**Rating :: T (tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah).**

**Warning :: BoyBoy, Typo(s), sangat membosankan.**

**Disclaimer :: saya hanya meminjam nama, dan mereka seutuhnya milik tuhan YME.**

**Author :: Park Song Aii**

**Don't like, Don't Read.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, Desember 2012

Seorang namja berwajah cantik berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, tangannya bergerak mengeratkan mantel yang tengah ia pakai. Senyuman tipis tengah terukir di wajahnya saat kafe yang akan ia tuju sudah terlihat.

Tap .. tap .. tap ..

Dipercepat langkah kakinya menuju Purple Cafe, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kafe diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe mencari sosok yang telah menunggu dirinya, saat melihat seseorang yang dicarinya, namja itu pun berjalan mendekati seseorang itu.

" Apa kau sudah menunggu lama Kyu?" tanya sang namja cantik pada sang lawan bicara.

" Lumayan, duduklah." Balas Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang menghampirinya tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memainkan benda persegi berwarna hitam,-PSP- mengacuhkan namja cantik yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Kyu marah sama Minnie yah?" Rengek namja cantik -Lee Sungmin- sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengacuhkan Sungmin, dengan berpura-pura main PSP miliknya. Padahal pikirannya tengah dipenuhi dengan Lee Sungminnya.

Memutar bola matanya, meletakkan PSP kesayangannya diatas meja dan menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang takut melihat tatapan namja chingunya pun lebih memilih menatap lantai kafe. Diangkatnya wajah Sungmin agar bisa menatap dirinya. Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca, direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin, perlahan didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Sungmin.

Chu~

" Kyu~." Ujar Sungmin manja " Ini di tempat umum." Lanjutnya.

Kini wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna, Kyuhyun yang menciumnya ditempat umum membuatnya sangat malu, ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku namja chingunya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, membuatnya semakin gemas pada Sungmin.

Hey, Sungmin itu lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpaut usia 2 tahun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung', karena menurutnya Sungmin itu tidak pantas dipanggil hyung. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dan jangan lupakan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dirinya dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana.

Keluarga mereka berdua tak mempermasalahkan hubungan yang terlihat aneh ini, karena menurut mereka kebahagiaan anaklah yang terpenting.

Orang tua Kyuhyun sangan menyetujui anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin itu seorang namja yang memiliki perilaku sangat baik dan sangat mirip seperti yeoja-yeoja kebanyakan. Contohnya saja perasanya sangat lembut seperti yeoja, jika melihat seseorang terluka atau terkena musibah dia akan langsung meneteskan air matanya, bahkan dia meyukai warna pink.

Tak berbeda jauh dari keluarga Kyuhyun, keluarga Sungmin juga merestui hubungan anak-anaknya. Karena bagi mereka Kyuhyun adalah menantu idaman. Wajahnya yang tampan, sopan, pintar dan juga mapan. Walaupun sikap Kyuhyun sangat sempurna tapi ada 1 sifatnya yang sangat menyebalkan, yaitu sangat sangat jahil.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin bertemu saat di bangku SMA, Sungmin yang pada saat itu kelas 2 SMA dan Kyuhyun di kelas 1. Mereka bertemu saat tanpa sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun dan menumpahkan minuman dan mengotori baju sekolah Kyuhyun.

Karena insiden memalukan di kantin itulah membuat seseorang Kyuhyun mengejar cinta seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Saat ini aku sedang makan siang bersama namja-chinguku tercinta.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang telah 3 tahun ini selalu menemani hari-hariku dan membuat kehidupanku lebih berwarna. Aku teramat mencintainya.

Akhirnya perjuanganku selama 2 tahun lalu tak sia-sia.

Ku tatap dirinya dengan lekat, dia makan begitu lahap. Tanpa sadar diriku tersenyum, hatiku terasa selalu hangat bila berada disampingnya dan menatap dirinya.

OMG !

Bibir merah kissable miliknya menjadikan candu tersendiri bagiku bila ku kecup , terasa sangat manis bilang ku cium.

Selesai makan siang bersama, kuajak dirinya menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak begitu jauh dari kantornya. Kami berdua duduk disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon maple.

Sungmin sedang memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tengah asik bermain lempar bola salju, kulihat wajahnya tatapannya begitu sendu. Aku tau kini Sungmin tengah memikirkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tau apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Ku genggam tangannya yang memucat karena kediginan, mencoba menghangatkan. Selalu saja lupa memakai sarung tangan, padahal saat ini musim salju.

Tak ada percakapan di antara kami, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai terdengar dirinya memanggilku.

" Kyu~." Panggilnya terdengar lirih.

" Ne chagi?"

" Apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikah denganmu, dan memiliki seorang anak yang lucu?"

' ya tuhan minnie, jadi ini yang kau lamunkan dari tadi' pikirku.

" Ne tentu saja." Balasku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Terdiam sejenak sampai terdengar isakan, yang membuat hatiku pilu.

" Hiks .. Hiks .."

Kupeluk tubuhnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

" Tapi .. tapi aku namja Kyu,"

" Walaupun dirimu namja, akan ku buat kau hamil hyung."

Dia menegakkan wajahnya, melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku.

" Hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya.

" Eh, ne." Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Drrt .. Drrt ..

Handphoneku bergetar, kurogoh saku celana kerjaku mengambil benda berwarna putih dan kulihat siapa yang menelponku. Ku gerakkan tanganku memencet layar ponsel menerima panggilan.

" Yeobosseo." Sapaku menerima panggilan.

".."

" Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah telepon terputus aku mengajak Sungmin untuk segera mengantarkannya kembali kekantor, karena aku akan bertemu dengan klien.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara ternama di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Sedangkan Sungmin memilih bekerja sebagai manajer di hotel berbintang lima, yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

.

.

Kyuhyun memacu mobil mewah miliknya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai, menuju kantornya untuk segera bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya yang telah membuat janji dengannya jauh-jauh hari.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, sang klien adalah seseorang yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Yeoja berambut pirang yang bernama -Victoria Song-itu tak sabar menunggu.

Hey, padahal hari ini salju sedang turun bisa-bisanya yeoja itu memakai pakaian yang minim, sepertinya ingin menggoda sang pengacara muda dan tampan -Kyuhyun- .

Saat terdengar pintu terbuka, yeoja itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum senang.

" Kyu~." Panggilnya mesra dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan, membuat Kyuhyun merinding mendengarnya.

" Ya sedang apa kau disini ha?" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang ditinggikan beberapa oktaf.

Victoria langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, dan mendecih kesal sambil melepaskan pelukan Victoria dengan kasar.

" Kau, keluar sekarang juga." Tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di wajah Victoria, dan menyuruh Victoria keluar dengan kesal.

Victoria menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang jenjang ke lantai, dan kembali duduk di sofa yang empuk.

" Aku tidak mau." Ujar Victoria kencang. " Aku ini klien mu, tak seharusnya kau mengusirku pengacar CHO!." Lanjutnya dengan mimik muka yang sok di imut dan di sedih-sedihkan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun rasanya ingin muntah melihat wajah Victoria seperti itu, di ruangan yang sama dengan Victoria membuatnya naik darah. Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar ruangan miliknya dan membanting pintu ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Victoria.

Brak.

.

.

.

Nafas Kyuhyun naik turun, dan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan milik sahabatnya -Lee Donghae- yang berprofesi sama dengannya dan satu kantor.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun masuk keruangan Donghae tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan kasar.

" Ya apa-apa kau Kyu, masuk keruangan orang tanpa permisi dan .." ucapan Donghae langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

" Diam, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu."

Donghae hanya bisa diam melihat sahabat kecilnya bertingkah seenaknya, Donghae tau Kyuhyun pasti berada di mood yang sangat sangat buruk saat ini.

Hening.

Donghae yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya, dan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

_**WOW FANTASTIC BABY**_

_**DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN**_

_**DANCE FANTASTIC BABY**_

_**DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN**_

_**DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY**_

Lagu fantastic baby-Big Bang terdengar nyaring keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

" Yeobosseo."

Ah, ternyata ponsel milik Donghae lah yang berbunyi tadi.

Kini Donghae asik bermesraan-mesraan dengan kekasihnyan lewat telepon, merasa terganggu Kyuhyun pun keluar dan membanting kembali pintu yang tak berdosa sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal.

.

.

.

" Selamat siang sajangnim." Sapa para karyawan tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Sungmin membalas sapaan para karyawannya dengan ramah dan senyum tipis tersungging diwajahnya.

Sungmin sangat ramah dan baik kepada karyawan-karyawannya, karena bagi Sungmin mereka adalah para partner kerjanya, dan Sungmin juga tidak membedak-bedakan posisi mereka. Makanya para pekerja yang lain sangat senang jika Sungmin menjadi Manajer dihotel ini.

" Minnie." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, Sungmin pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya.

Hosh .. Hosh .. Hosh ..

Lee Hyukjae, namja yang memanggil Sungmin tadi bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal karena aksi berlari-larinya yang hyper tadi.

" Wae Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dan dirinya langsung menarik membawa Sungmin keluar hotel.

" Mau kemana kita? Ini jam kerja Hyukkie-ah." Protes Sungmin.

Hyukkie mengarahkan jari telinjuknya kesebuah toko boneka yang ada di seberang jalan, Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya yang kelewat hyperaktif itu.

" Toko boneka?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Hyukkie hanya menangguka-anggukan kepalanya, dan menarik -lagi- tubuh Sungmin menuju toko boneka.

.

.

.

" Kyaaa, lucukan Minnie?" ujar Hyukkie sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka monyet yang sedang memegang pisang di tangan kanannya.

Sungmin yang tau sahabatnya sangat menyukai monyet dan pisang ini hanya menjawab dengan malas. " Ne."

Kedua namja dengan wajah cantik itu menyeret kakinya menuju meja kasir, dan langsung membayar boneka monyet dengan pisang itu.

" Ini barang baru yang keluar tadi pagi Minnie." Celoteh Hyukkie dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" Kau selalu update dengan barang-barang berbau monyet dan pisang yah." Ejek Sungmin.

" Tentu saja dong."

Sungmin merasa kesal pada sahabatnya ini, tubuhnya diseret kesana-sini hanya untuk membeli sebuah boneka.

' biarlah yang penting Hyukkie senang.' Pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae -Hyukkie-

Sahabat dan juga namja-chingu Lee Donghae, sudah bersahabat dari kecil dengan Sungmin, seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungminlah yang berjasa membuat kedua sahabat mereka berpacaran.

' Telepon Hae ah'

Mengambil ponsel miliknya, dan mencari kontak bernamakan 'My Lovely Fishy'. Mendial nomor tersebut.

" Yeobosseo." Suara namja terdengar dari seberang telepon.

" Chagi~." Panggil Hyukkie manja.

Mulailah Donghae-Hyukkie bermesra-mesraan ria lewat telepon.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang tengah membaca-baca dokumen yang tertumpuk dimejanya, menghela nafas panjang. Bertopang dagu, dan muali memikirkan sesuatu.

' apa aku bisa menikah dengan Kyu? Apa aku bisa punya anak bila bersama Kyu? Apa orang-orang disana akan menerima pernikahan kami? Apa aku bisa membahagiakan Kyu jika kami menikah nanti?'

Berbagai pertanyaan kini memenuhi otaknya, dia bingung harus melakukan apa nantinya.

Terkadang Sungmin ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak akan sanggup jika nantinya mereka berdua berpisah. Jika dilanjutkan, dia ragu bagaimana nanti kedepannya.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak menabrak Kyu tanpa sengaja akankah semua itu terjadi?

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa boleh buat Sungmin harus memilih jalan mana yang akan ia pilih untuk mereka berdua.

Memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba melupakan pekerjaan dan semua pikiran-pikiran tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

Victoria menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king bed miliknya, berdecak kesal karena teringat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

Memikirkan cara bagaimana mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus mencari cara dan mendapatkan dirinya segera." Ucapnya dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Victoria Song

Seorang anak dari pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan. Saat SMA dia bersekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Waktu SMA Victoria selalu mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun, sampai menangis meraung-raung memohon pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang memiliki sifat dingin, tak mempedulikan semua tingkah yang Victoria lakukan.

Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah sejak awal Victoria menyatakan cinta padanya, ya tapi emang dasar Victoria saja yang tidak punya malu.

Victoria yang mengetahui Kyuhyun yang berpacaran dengan Sungmin akhirnya sempat menyerah, tapi sekarang ia malah berulah lagi untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Kyuhyun memutuskan menelpon Sungmin dan bertanya apa Sungmin masih ada kerjaan di kantornya, setelah mendapat jawaban 'tidak' dia pun segera melesat ke parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah merindukan kekasihnya, padahal baru tadi siang mereka bertemu. Beginilah Kyuhyun yang selalu merindukan Namja-chingunya setiap saat jika mereka sedang tidak bersama.

Menunggu beberapa menit di lobi, dan tersenyum senang dikala melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sungmin bersamaan Monyet itu?

Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya, segera tersadar saat mendengar bentakan dari namja monyet yang berjalan bersana Sungmin tadi.

" Ya setan, kenapa melamun?" Teriak Hyukjae dan menggeplak kepala berisikan otak pintar milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak kencang oleh makhluk pengganggu.

" Monyet sialan, sakit tau." Teriak Kyuhyun lebih kencang dari Hyukjae, tak mau kalah dengan sang monyet, Kyuhyun membalas menjitak lebih kencang kepala Hyukjae.

Dimulailah pertengkaran antara sang raja iblis dengan sang raja monyet.

Namja manis yang merasa diacuhkan pun mulai merasa jengah akan pertengkaran yang menurutnya konyol ini.

" ya apa-apaan kalian? Seperti ana kecil saja." Bentaknya kepada dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu.

Kyu-Hyuk pun akhirnya berhenti bertengkar, dan menoleh kearah Sungmin. " Seperti kau tidak saja." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

" Terserah." Sungmin berniat pergi dari lobi tapi terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**FIN/TBC ?**

**Saya serahkan semuanya pada readers. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff saya yang abal-abalan ini, saya harap anda menyukai ff ini dan dapat memberikan review kepada saya.**

**Bagi saya review merupakan sebuah semangat utuk saya melanjutkan ff ini, dan saya sangat menerima sebuah kritikan agar saya dapat memperbaiki ff saya ini.**

**Dan mohon maaf apabila banyaknya typo(s) yang bersebaran disana-sini, maklum author masih belajar, jadi maklum kalo masih banyak kesalahan.**

**Sekian cuap-cuapan dari saya ^^.**

**Akhir kata **

**Terima kasih dan mohon reviewnya.**

**Park Song Aii**


End file.
